


Once Upon A Time (1-3)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan





	Once Upon A Time (1-3)

他甩掉手上可笑的布套和脚上的护膝，一把扯开勒得他脖子泛红发痒的皮项圈，要处理贞操带时，才发现上面是个电子锁头，而厚实皮质系带是一体成形，没有他可以施力破坏的接口。更让他沮丧的是包厢内没有任何可以遮住他裸体的布料，不管是客人随手搁置的西装外套或者保暖的薄毯，他只能选择带着贞操带走出去，或在这等待那不知名的主人。导警告过他昂德伍先生是个精明而严厉的人，不会容忍任何错误，那么他势必会被发现是混进来的，而后……他摇摇头不愿去猜测可能发生的事。

先避开所有人，找回他的衣服后，再来慢慢找那个人。艾德在心里盘算。他从小就没有能用来使坏的小聪明，想出来的计策也是毫无迂回的直线向前。

“喔，该死，谁发明肛塞这种蠢东西的！”

随着他每一次抬步不停折磨他的肛塞，不像刚放进去时令他举步维艰，仍是大幅拉低移动速度，他提心吊胆地往每个转角窥视，为每个摇动的烛影心惊，所幸似乎所有人都还聚集在表演厅外品评刚刚的秀，他只碰到几只像他早前一样自己衔着牵引绳的小猫，背上背著书或者皮拍类的小东西匆匆爬过他身边。

他往记忆中的方向前进，就在他觉得自己快要成功时，一道半掩的门中传出他无法忽略的对话。

“不……不不、你不能这样对我，莱特，我已经受到足够多的惩罚了……拜托，别让我这么做……”

“我能，而且我将会这么做。宝贝，你要知道刚刚的公开惩戒表演只是我预计给你的一部分惩罚，你的惩罚尚未结束，在我点头同意前都不会结束。”

“但我已经很疼了，拜托，莱特，你不心疼我了吗？”

“我们都知道这不是真的。这只是我们必须一起完成的事，然后我们才能够放下你犯的错。”

“我已经放下了！这跟我犯的错根本无关……莱特．昂德伍，你只是想羞辱我！”

“杰克．威尔逊！听听你自己说的话，你现在是想惹怒我吗？”

“……对不起。”

“过来，亲吻我的鞋尖，好好地向我道歉。”

窸窸窣窣的声音停在门后一两步的距离，艾德知道自己该离开，知道自己走错方向来到表演厅的后台，但却无法移动一步。

“我很抱歉，莱特，我不该口不择言，请你请原谅我。”

泛着哭腔的语调和严厉口吻相辅相成，令艾德整个人兴奋起来。这就是他梦寐以求的关系！支配与被支配，主宰与奴役。

“没事，男孩，你被原谅了，虽然我必须很遗憾地说我依旧需要为这惩罚你，但我们能度过这一切的。不是吗？我的好男孩。”

当然其中最重要的是惩罚与关爱。

“现在，我的好男孩，自己戴上你的肛塞和猫尾，我们回到包厢完成你的惩罚。”

“你刚刚还说要帮我的！”杰克又抱怨起来。

“是的，我曾这么说，而你应该在我提出这项提议时接受它，就可以避免你现在的窘境。”

这段对话使艾德的阴茎在贞操带中争取着更大的空间，他好不容易说服自己离开那扇门，却无法把他们的一字一句抛在脑后。


End file.
